


Painted Kisses

by rosegoldroman



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PAINTER AU BELONGS TO @JOYGAYTRASH ON TUMBLR !!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/pseuds/rosegoldroman
Summary: Remy can think of thousands of others more worthy to kiss Emile than him — but Em's made up his mind.





	Painted Kisses

“Can I kiss you?”

The question comes suddenly, quietly, and Remy is so invested in his painting he almost doesn’t hear it. His hand stills over the canvas as it registers in his mind — a second passes, and then two — and then the paintbrush falls from his hand and clatters to the floor.

From his perch on the windowsill — perfectly bathed in sunshine, sharp against a soft backdrop of light and flowers — Emile chuckles nervously, his face dusted with pink. Remy makes a mental note to draw him blushing sometime, because damn if that wasn’t the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

“Wh — wh — what?” he manages. “Sorry, hun, I think I misheard you.”

“Can I kiss you?” Emile repeats, and yep, Remy heard right the first time. He splutters, his face blazing bright red.

“Why?” he blurts out before he can stop himself, and then continues to dig his own grave. “I mean — girl, you’ve gotta have better standards than that. Than this.” He gestures to himself, movements frantic and flustered.

Something sharply defiant flares in Emile’s eyes and Remy feels his knees grow weak. “What can be better than this?” he asks, stepping down from the windowsill, and Remy’s too busy screaming internally to care that his model has moved. “Than you? Who else would I want to kiss? I mean, d'you know any other beautiful, talented, sweet, sassy, creative, gorgeous sweethearts? ‘Cause I don’t.”

“Uh,” Remy says eloquently. Words have failed him. His own accidental self-deprication had turned Emile from a soft, shy beauty to something too beautifully confident to be allowed. Emile smiles at him with all the radiance of a million sunrises and takes his paint-stained hands.

“Can I kiss you?” he says once more, and Remy surges forward and presses their lips together without another thought.


End file.
